The rise of Thatch
by dax0042
Summary: Before Pack law was abolished, a dark hearted wolf named Thatch tried to break the law to claim the female he lusted after. This story shows how Thatch became the evil wolf he is and how he almost destroyed Lilly's life. Please leave reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Lilly said her goodbys to her sister Kate, who was leaving for Alpha school. Kate hugged her in return and headed over the hill and was seen no more, the young Omega hung her head down sadly. It is never easy watching a sister or brother go away to Alpha school. Winston, the Alpha leader and father to Kate and Lilly pulled his daughter into a hug.

"Don't worry, Lilly," he soothed, "Kate will be back before you know it." Lilly's eyes seemed sparkle in the warm sunlight as she looked up at him.

"Really?" she asked, knowing that her father was right.

"Yes," her father replied softly. "Now go on and play with your friends."

Lilly did as her father said and went to find Reba and Janice. When she found them they were eating blue berries. Oh how that made no since to her, because as everyone knows: wolves are meat eaters, not berry eaters.

At that very moment, a black wolf with red eyes walked up. "You look like an angel Lilly," he said smoothly. Lilly knew who this was, Thatch. He was always following her around, and she didn't like it. In fact, Lilly hated it.

Lilly saw the way he looked at her. "What do you want, Thatch?" she asked, as he kept his eyes glued to her. "I just felt like seeing you," he replied.

"Thatch, how's my number two Alpha doing?" Winston said walking up out of no where.

Lilly was happy to see her father show. Something about Thatch always scared her. It was like there was a great evil that loomed over him, but when father was around, she felt safe. Lilly quickly hid behind her father.

"Daddy, Thatch was flirting with me," Lilly said softly, but her father didn't seem to hear fear coming from her voice.

"Winston, you have a lovely young daughter. She makes the Alpha females look like they spend too much time in the rain," Thatch said complimenting Lilly's features. Winston frowned at his words.

"Were you trying to flirt with my daughter?" Winston asked, demanding an answer from Thatch.

Thatch smiled and said, "I was."

"Thank you for being truthful, but I want you to leave Lilly alone. Pack law says Alphas and Omegas can't mate," Winston said reminding Thatch that Pack Law was to be obeyed.

"Fine," Thatch groaned in annoyance. Then he turned and walked off.

_Winston thinks Pack Law will keep me away from Lilly does he? Well I think he needs to start planning an early retirement. _Thatch thought as he began to think about being top Alpha, but then a loud howl was heard from the valley near the Western border. That howl was so loud that Thatch knew who it was. It was his brother.

"Rick? Rick hang on I'm coming!" Thatch cried as he ran off toward his brother's howl.

Down in the valley, Rick and three other Western wolves were being attacked by about ten Eastern Alphas, while a Eastern Omega stole the caribou that was for the Western pack. Rick knocked one of the Alphas backwards, but then, he felt someone bite into his neck. He looked down to see Tony's number two wolf, Scars rip his throat out and he began to choke on his own blood.

"Rick, NO!" Thatch shouted coming over the hill to see his brother get his throat ripped out. Then all he could see was red. With no reason what so ever he attacked and killed the Omega, then went to deal with his brother's killer.

The other nine Eastern Alphas got ready to attack him, but as one charged Thatch, he just knocked the Alpha down and began to bite and claw him to death. All of a sudden something something slammed into Thatch's side. Winston had jumped him and now stood in front of him, blocking his advance.

"Get out of my way, Winston!" Thatch growled with such hate toward his leader for stopping him. He looked past Winston and saw his pack giving chase. The Eastern Alphas figured that one caribou wasn't worth dying over, so they ran back to their side.

"Look, they're getting away!" Thatch shouted.

"I know, but they have had enough," Winston growled, barring his teeth at Thatch. "Let them go!"

"Let them Go?!" Thatch shouted in defiance to his leader's command. "They killed Rick. My only brother." his voice was demanding Winston to listen, but he would not. Instead the Western leader put his paw on his shoulder and gave him a "I'm sorry" look.

"You mean you're not going to do anything about my brother's death?"

"I will call a meeting with Tony to find out why they crossed our boarder, but right now... take your brother and have him buried." Winston said walking back to see if his two remaining alphas were hurt bad. He looked them over as more of his pack showed. His third in command, Hutch showed up to, who only frowned at the loss of Rick and another Alpha.

Thatch, in a fit of anger dug his claws into the dirt. "You're weak, Winston! You have no right being our leader if you let the guilty go free." Winston turned quickly and was about to say something when...

"Thatch!" Eve shouted as she tackled him to the ground and put her paw to Thatch's throat. "You will learn not to speak that way to my mate!" she growled, but then the sound of Lilly crying suddenly brought Eve's motherly side out.

"Mom, please, no more killing," Lilly sobbed as she looked at Rick's lifeless body. "I may not like Thatch, but..." her mother and father didn't need to be told that she was heart broken over Rick. Lilly loved Rick, in fact-he was a funny Alpha, who could always make her laugh. But now he was dead.

Thatch ran off while Winston and Eve stayed to comfort Lilly. He had a mission that now required his attention in the east—to kill Scars. Thatch had to time this just right. He would wait until Tony would be talking with Winston and Eve, then he would slip into the Eastern leader's second in command's den and kill him.

It was around sunset when Tony showed up to talk with Winston and Eve, and Thatch watched them from atop the rocks. It was time to enter the Eastern pack. Thatch was a master at sneaking into places and it wasn't long before he found Scars den, but he also smelled something else. Peaking inside, he saw that a female was sleeping next to her pups, but Scars wasn't in the den with her.

_Scars has a mate?_ Thatch said to himself. He didn't know what to do now. "Why should he get to enjoy living with his family when I just lost my brother?" his dark side said, but then his good side spoke up.

"You can't kill pups, that's just to cruel," the good side pleaded. Thatch began fighting with himself. Thatch had never killed anything so young, but at the same time his dark side told him to do it. Soon his anger and hate took over. "Time to die," he growled walking into the den.

Nobody saw or heard a thing, but the next morning the east was in an uproar, and Tony became stricken with grief that someone would slaughter a mother and her pups that were only a month old. Scars became so heart broken that he went mental, refusing to eat or drink. He had lost so much and all he wanted was to die alone. But that didn't happen, for his ex-girlfriend, Claw, had come and talked him out of his mental breakdown.

That night, in a cold and dark den sat Thatch. He thought back on what he did and smiled about it. The sound of the three pups cowering before him echoed in his ears. The taste of their blood and their mother's put a tingle in his tongue, and the thought of mating Lilly filled him with a lust that could not be controlled.

_Lilly, just you wait. _Thatch thought to himself with a deviant smiled. Walking out of his den, he looked up at the moon, and howled, "You'll be mine!"

"Indeed, Thatch," his dark side said, "Winston's daughter is perfect. She is so young, so beautiful, and she must be taken and claimed by you."

"You mean rape her?" Thatch gasped, it was so unthinkable to suggest that sort of action. "I'm not going to force her to be mine. I'm going to win her by being nice to her and showing her how much she means to me." his good side smiled at this.

"That is a good thing, Thatch, but remember these words: Be the nice guy and always obey pack law."

"Obey pack law?" Thatch snickered. "The law is what keeps me from Lilly and that..." he said looking over to Winston and Eve's den, "Lilly's mother and father are always enforcing the law."

There was no more to be said between Thatch and his two sides. He had made his mind up to play the good guy. And then he settled down to sleep.

But at Winston and Eve's den, Lilly was unable to sleep, because she had heard what happened in the east, and the only one who could kill a mother and her pups had to be Thatch. However her parents didn't believe her, because they believed it to be an attack from rogue wolves. Still, in her heart she knew it was him and it would only be a matter of time until Eve and Winston would see the truth themselves.

The next morning Lilly was up and about, still feeling really sad about Rick's death, but that sadness turned into fear as she saw Thatch approaching her. He had a dark smiled on his face and he said in a rather cheery voice, "Lilly, I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me at my den."

Lilly looked like she had just been kicked in the gut and let off a groan. "Uh, no thanks, Thatch," she said, "I'm not feeling good right now."

"I know," he replied. "I miss Rick too, but at least he is at peace now." then he walked toward her, raised his paw above her as if he was going to strike her. Lilly shut her eyes and got ready for him to hit her, but in stead he put a flower in her hair.

"Someday, you will be my mate," he exclaimed. Then Thatch ran off to do his Alpha chores.

_He's crazy! _Lilly thought as she ran off to find her mother if possible.


	2. Chapter 2

As Lilly was nearing her parents den, she heard her good friend, Humphrey, laughing with his friends. He was a kind hearted Omega, had gray fur like her father and he was her sister's best friend. Lilly decided to talk to him first.

"Humphrey my dog, we should go log boarding before dinner," Mooch suggested, but Humphrey wasn't listening.

"Humphrey?" Salty said shaking him a bit. Humphrey turned him.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked.

"Mooch just wanted to know if we could do some log boarding before dinner," Salty said as he rolled his eyes. Humphrey was about to answer when Lilly walked up to them.

"Hey guy, it's Lilly," Shakey exclaimed. Humphrey, Mooch and Salty all turned to see Lilly smiling at them. She seemed to always smile, but never around Thatch.

Humphrey walked up to Lilly with that friendly smile that always made her feel special. "Hey Lilly, how are you doing?" he asked.

Lilly shrugged, and said, "Okay, I guess. How are you?"

"Doing good-like always," Humphrey boasted, but...

"He's fibbing," Mooch warned, pointing his paw at Humphrey. Humphrey turned and gave his fat omega friend a frown.

"I'm not fibbing," he said, but that too was a lie. The truth was he was very upset that Kate was away and he missed her very much. Every time he passed by Kate's family den, he would always see her standing at the entrance of the den, but it was all in his head.

"Humphrey? Do you know where my mom is?" Lilly asked. Humphrey shook his head. "I haven't seen her since this morning," he said. "Do you need help or something?"

Lilly didn't want Humphrey and his friends to get caught between Thatch and her, so she lied. "No, I just wanted to spend time with her."

"Okay, if we see her, we'll tell her that you were looking for her," Salty smiled jumping into the hollowed out log.

"Thanks guys," Lilly nodded, and then she walked off. When she was out of sight of Humphrey and his friends, Lilly felt bad for lying to her friends, but it was for their own good. As she walked on, Thatch jumped in front of her.

"Hello, Lilly," he greeted.

"Hello, and goodby Thatch," she replied and tried to go back the way she came, but he blocked her path.

"I just want to talk to you," Thatch smiled as he moved closer to her. Lilly was scared. "About what?" she asked.

"About us."

Lilly tried to leave again but was blocked again. She had to make him understand that she wasn't into him. "Thatch, please, leave me alone," she begged trying to get away from him. "I'm an Omega, and you're a Alpha. Pack law-"

"Pack Law is a lie Lilly," Thatch said cutting her off. "It was always a lie. You and I can be very happy together. We can show them that Alphas and Omegas can indeed be mates. There will new order and you and I will be the law, don't you want that?"

That last part made since to Lilly. She had always wanted to know what it would be to live without Pack Law, but being Thatch's mate was not the way she wanted to abolish the law.

"Thatch, we both don't like this law, but I want an Alpha I can trust, not one who has a heart of stone."

There it was; as clear as daylight. Lilly had just said no to Thatch, and he just stood there with a confused look on his face.

"Wait...are you saying no to my offer of being my mate?" he asked, clearly not wanting to believe what he had just heard.

Lilly nodded. "Yes, I am saying no to you."

Now rejection wasn't something Thatch liked, so he began to move slowly toward her. A dark smile began to grow. "Lilly, I want to you to know that I am not good at rejection, but I will see you later," he said running off, and a for a good reason to. Eve was coming over the hill.

"Lilly? What are you doing here?" she asked in a kind and motherly tone.

Lilly had never been so happy to see her mother and she quickly run up and hugged her mother. "Thatch was trying to talk me into being his mate," she said through tears.

Eve knew that her daughter was telling the truth, because Thatch was always dropping by to see Lilly, and the tears in her daughter's eyes told her that her daughter was afraid of Thatch.

"Its alright, Lilly," Eve soothed, "I'm going to have a little talk with Thatch tonight."

That night, Thatch was on patrol with Eve. He looked over at his leader's mate and wondered why she had asked Hutch to stay behind and let her go on his patrol with him.

"Eve, may I ask why you chose to come on a patrol with me?" Thatch asked trying hard not to over play his game. She glared at him and said nothing. So he tried to continue their conversation, even if she wasn't in a talking mood right now.

"I love how the moon shines so bright," he looked over at Eve who also was looking up at the moon. "It brings joy to my heart when I see its light shining on Lilly, she looks so-"

"Thatch! Stop harassing my daughter!" Eve shouted. Thatch stopped in his tracks and ducked his tail between his hind legs as he looked at his lead alpha's mate. He looked at like a shameful pup standing before its mother. Eve began to circle the black wolf.

"Lilly is an omega. You are an _Alpha_! I have been telling you to leave her alone, but you won't listen." the angry mother alpha then wrapped her paws around Thatch's neck and made him look her dead in the eye. "I will no longer stand for this," Eve said, then howled.

A lovely brown female alpha came running up. Thatch knew this female from his days in alpha school. "Lisa?" he said, a friendly smile was now growing.

Lisa smiled back. "Hello, Thatch, I am very glad to see you."

Eve then let go of him. She had call Lisa here as a way to try and help Thatch keep his mind off Lilly. "Thatch, Lisa here is going to do you a little favor."

Thatch cocked his head at that. The two females could tell he was confused.

"Maybe, this will help you understand," Lisa said. She turned around, lowered her head to the ground, kept her butt raised up and then...lifted her tail up. Thatch's jaw dropped. His eyes clearly fixed on Lisa's sexy rear.

"You want me to-" he said, pausing for a second to find the right words. "Mate with you?"

"Yes," Lisa smiled, "let me be your mate, that way, you can leave Lilly alone and keep pack law."

Thatch began to like the idea of mating with Lisa, but his darker side quickly showed up again.

_This girl wants you to be with her. She is no where near as cute as Lilly. _his dark side thought. There was a battle going on inside of him. Now, if Thatch thought his dark side couldn't get darker, he was wrong.

_This girl just wants you to forget Lilly. But, it would be a shame if Lisa was to say...fall off a cliff to her death. _

_Don't listen to your dark side, Thatch!_ his good side said. _Take Lisa to be your mate, just think of how good it would feel you reach your climax with her, then, she would be the mother of your pups._

But his bad side had one more thing to say. _Use her for practice so you will know how to do it when you get Lilly. Then... Kill her!_

Thatch liked what his bad side was thinking, so, with a lustful smile, he turned to Eve. "Would you leave me and Lisa alone?" he asked in a very nice way. "I would like it if me and Lisa could share this moment."

Eve felt happy thinking that the trouble between Thatch and Lilly was at last over. "So be it," she giggled, then took her leave and headed for her den.

However the next morning, Eve and Winston awoke to sound of howling. What ever was going on, it must of been known to all living in the valley, because all the Omegas and Alphas were all gathering around a wounded Thatch.

Eve rushed out and saw the wounds on her second-in-command. There were cuts and bruises on his arms, legs and even sides. Something had indeed happened and there was no doubt that what would follow would be very grave news.

Lilly was heart broken to hear that Lisa was dead, found at the bottom of cliff, with Thatch hurt bad. It made no since, how could have Lisa had died and Thatch lived? Only one thing came to the young Omega: Thatch killed Lisa and hurt himself to make it look like it was an accident. Lilly had to tell her mother and father.

"Lilly, that is outrageous!" Eve shouted after hearing her daughter say that Thatch was the reason Lisa was dead. Like any mother, she tried to keep her cool with Lilly. "Thatch and Lisa became mates. There is no way he would kill her."

"And stop telling all these lies about him," Winston added.

Lilly shook her head. "No! You're both wrong," she said, Eve looked at her. "Thatch is the lire; and a very good lire as well. Always making others believe what he wants them to believe."

"Lilly, stop right now," Winston ordered, but Lilly refused to be quiet.

"You both don't see how bad he really is," she continued, Eve felt her patience running thin. "Thatch may have also killed the eastern family...Just like he did to Lisa."

"_STOP!_" both her mother and father shouted.

"No!" Lilly shouted back. "You don't believe me because he is an alpha and I'm just an omega. I guess you have to be an old alpha just so someone would listen." Well, that was the end of Eve's patience with Lilly.

Now Eve didn't plan to slap her, her paw was just moving on its own accord. The very sight of Eve smacking Lilly shocked Winston right to core. Lilly's mouth hung open in shock, her paw touching her stinging, reddened cheek.

"Why mother," Lilly whispered softly as Eve suddenly realized of how bad of a thing she did. "Why did you hit me? I'm your daughter." She looked so mad and hurt that it made Eve suddenly regret what she did, but what came next was something that tore their mother daughter bond apart.

"I don't care that you two don't believe!" Lilly screamed. "I hate you both! But I hate you mom most of all. And I don't want Kate to come back from alpha school, because you only love her, no matter what I did it was always Kate this and Kate that. Well I'm sick of it! And you know what else? I would love to see the look on your faces when you see what kind of wolf Thatch really is!"

Eve and Winston watched their angry omega daughter leave the den. Eve broke down crying as Winston tried to find something to say.

_I hate them!_ Lilly's thoughts shouted. The heartbroken omega ran all the way to the lake, there she would at least be able to think. Lilly didn't mean any of the things she said to her parents, but it was already said and done.

But Lilly wasn't the only one heart broken. "Oh, Winston!" Eve sobbed loudly as she looked at her paws. "I never will forgive myself for hitting Lilly like that."

"But she was also right, we do seem to pay too much attention to Kate. Lilly may be an omega, but she is still our daughter, and we treat her like she is just a nobody," Winston frowned, then looked out the den. Eve looked up at him and saw him staring at something, with a look of concern growing on his face.

Winston didn't like what he saw.

As the night sky crept over the valley, Lilly sat down at the edge of the lake, she didn't seem to hear Thatch sneaking up behind her. He was clearly upset to see her the way he did. Lilly had been crying; mud caked her face from the slush that had splashed onto her as she had hit the water in frustration and sorrow. The pain was clear in her small yet bright violet eyes. And Thatch somehow knew that whatever happened today while she was with her parents had caused it.

Thatch looked at Lilly and smiled. Here she was alone. No one could stop him now from claiming her. No longer would he be told he couldn't have what he wanted, and right now; he wanted Lilly.

As Lilly leaned down to wash off the mud, Thatch ran up and mounted the young omega. Lilly opened her mouth to scream, but Thatch used his paw to keep her mouth shut. Lilly tried to wiggle free, but Thatch wasn't letting that happening. The evil alpha pushed her back legs apart and lift her her tail as to make it easier to mate her.

Lilly's eyes filled with tears as she felt something trying to be pushed into her. "Damn, Lilly," Thatch smiled with a dark smile. "You're even tighter then Lisa." Then with a powerful thrust, Lilly felt himself push into her, but before her virginity could be taken...

"GET OFF OF HER!" Eve screamed and tackled Thatch to the ground. Both alphas ended up in the water, as Winston ran to his daughter's side, she was now screaming and crying.

"He tried to rape me!" was all she could say.

"You monster!" Eve growled, slowly advancing on Thatch. The anger in her eyes was something no wolf would ever forget. "Lilly was right about you."

Thatch smiled. "Yeah, thanks for not believing her," he jumped over Eve as she tried to attack him. Lilly watched in a state of shock as her mother and Thatch fought.

Soon other alphas came running up to help in the capture of Thatch. "You might want to go now if you want to stay alive," Eve warned, "but I'm still going to rip your heart out then do the same to balls so you can feel your own should get torn apart!" she screamed into Thatch's face making him whimper in fear.

Thatch was thinking furiously how to get out of the situation in one piece. So, he ran. Eve gave chase. He ran and he ran, trying hard to stay ahead of Eve. The chase ended at the top of the mountain, where it was known as lookout point. Here it was said where heart broken wolves would throw themselves off to end their own lives, but Eve was going to be doing the throwing now.

"Please, Eve, I beg you to spare me," he begged, but Eve was now foaming at the mouth.

"You...You monster! We trusted you and what do I find? I find a murderer trying to rape my daughter." Then with a snarl. Eve bit into Thatch's neck and tossed him off the mountain.

"See you in hell, Thatch!" Eve said baring her teeth. Then she suddenly remembered..."Lilly!" and hurried off to see her daughter. When Eve came back, Lilly was still saying that Thatch had tried to rape her.

Eve pulled her daughter into a hug and held her close as she sobbed. "Oh Lilly, I'm so sorry. Forgive me, please." Eve never left Lilly's side for the rest of the night. And all the next day she stay in the den to try and bring Lilly out of her state of shock. On the second day, Lilly began to show signs of being back in the real world.

That made Eve so much happier.

But as Eve reconnected with her daughter, Thatch had somehow survived his fall and was now plotting a new plan to rule all territories in Jasper park. First he would need some followers, that wouldn't be hard at all.

"Enjoy your freedom for now Lilly, because when I return I will have as my mate," he said running off toward the Bamf territory.

**THE END!**

Yes, I Know what your thinking: that this story was to short. But it shows how Thatch became who he is. So, please leave reviews if you want. And thank you for reading.


End file.
